Rattlor's Punishment
by Gojita The Saiyan Princess
Summary: What might've happened if Rattlor didn't escape the Eternian Prison. Based 2002- version.


Disclaimer: I don't own MOTU or anything of it.  
  
Okay, this is what would have happened if General Rattlor didn't escape from prison. Enjoy. ^__^  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Rattlor's Punishment  
  
Roboto: *to Rattlor* Any last request before you are executed?  
  
Rattlor: *strapped in a chair right in front of a closed steal door way that says "Mongoose" on a warning sign* Uhhh... I would like to be free!  
  
Roboto and Orko: Not a chance.  
  
Rattlor: DRAT! Yes... I want to hear the best music Eternia has got to offer.  
  
Roboto: Okay, if that's what you wish... Come on in Prince Adam and Teela.  
  
Adam and Teela come in dressed in some kind of gaudy clothing that fits the 70s style back on earth.  
  
Roboto: You may begin...er...once we leave the room.  
  
Orko: Y-yes! We've got other things that Man-At-Arms would...like us to do for him... Yes!  
  
Rattlor: *looks at them strangely when they leave the room and starts to get a bad feeling, but disregards it and says* Well... Lets hear it!  
  
Adam and Teela: *start singing and they sound really, really horrible. A sound that will make your ears bleed* Ain't no mountain high  
  
Ain't no vally low  
  
Rattlor: Oh, my GOD.  
  
Adam and Teela: Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
  
Adam: *stops singing for a moment* Wait! Wait! WAIT! I've got something to say!  
  
Teela: *in a extremely annoying cheery-type voice* Yeeesss!   
  
Adam: I just wanted to say that this is a real pleasure singing with you, Teela!  
  
Teela: *giggle* Really?  
  
Rattlor: *moans and has a disgusted look on his face* Augh!  
  
Adam: Yes! Yes, my darling Teela, it is!  
  
Rattlor: *looks like he's about to puke*  
  
Adam: *sings* If you need me, call me  
  
No matter where you are  
  
No matter how far  
  
Just call my name  
  
I'll be there in a hurry  
  
You don't have to worry  
  
Yeah, baby!  
  
Rattlor: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Adam and Teela: 'Cause baby,  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Teela: *stops singing* Stop the music! Stop the music! I've got something to say!  
  
Rattlor: *grumbles* Now her... Augh!  
  
Teela: I just needed to tell you, too, Adam, that it's great to be here and that we'll finally make a record together.  
  
Rattlor: A record in which I'm thankful that I'll never get the chance to buy or hear...  
  
Adam: You know what, Teela.  
  
Teela: What?  
  
Adam: I feel the same way, too!  
  
Rattlor: *squinches his eyes in hatred*  
  
Adam and Teela: *singing* Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Teela: Remember the day  
  
I set you free  
  
Adam: Wait, Teela! I've got something to say!  
  
Rattlor: *groans* Augh! Not again!  
  
Adam: I wanted to mention that whenever I see you sing...  
  
Teela: Yeesss?  
  
Adam: I feel as if millions of song birds are singing a beautiful love ballet!  
  
Rattlor: As if!  
  
Teela: Aww.. That's So SWEET!! *she hugs Adam*  
  
Adam: I know, Teela... I just wanted you to know how I feel. *hugs her*  
  
Rattlor: BARF! *makes choking sounds*  
  
Teela: Where was I... Oh! *sings* I told you  
  
You could always count on me  
  
From that day on I made a vow  
  
I'll be there when you want me  
  
Some way, some how  
  
Adam and Teela: 'Cause baby,  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Teela: *quits singing* Now, before we continue... I've got something else to say, too.  
  
Rattlor: *eyes twitch*  
  
Adam: Yeah?  
  
Teela: That when we finally make are record, I bet we'll be famous-  
  
Rattlor: Yeah....right.  
  
Teela: Just like we are here in Eternia.  
  
Rattlor: MY GOD!! You mean people actually listen to this CRAP!?!  
  
Adam: Yeah...We'll be so famous that even the whole planet and universe will buy all our records!  
  
Rattlor: I hope they don't play them where I'm going.  
  
Adam and Teela: *hug each other*  
  
Rattlor: Augh! *shakes his head*   
  
Andam and Teela: *singing* No wind, no rain  
  
My love is alive  
  
Way down in my heart  
  
Although we are miles apart  
  
If you ever need a helping hand  
  
I'll be there on the double  
  
As fast as I can  
  
Adam: Wait!!  
  
Rattlor: Oh, no!  
  
Adam: I've got something to say!  
  
Rattlor: OH NO!! Don't answer him! Please!  
  
Teela: Yes?  
  
Rattlor: Augh!  
  
Adam: I'd like to say that it's been fun singing with you in the palace and all. I mean, we've attracted such a crowd that one party night.  
  
Rattlor: I still can't believe that people...no! Not even dogs would listen to this!  
  
Teela: Awww...  
  
Adam and Teela: *hug each other*  
  
Rattlor: Augh! Disgusting! You two and your lovey-dovey crap! How revolting!  
  
Teela: *to Rattlor* There's nothing revolting about friendship!  
  
Adam: Yeah... I'm sure you'd act they same if you got a friend, too!  
  
Rattlor: Yeah...right!   
  
Teela: Adam's right! All you need is a friend! GROUP HUG!!  
  
Adam and Teela: *go over to hug Rattlor*  
  
Rattlor: NO! STAY BACK!! NO!! I DON'T WANT YOUR FILTHY GERMS!! *they hug him* NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *they finish hugging him* Augh! *he starts to shake like he's in shock*  
  
Adam: See? That wasn't so bad was it, Rattlor?  
  
Rattlor: *looks like he's about to die* Aughhhh... *eyes twitch and drool starts to come out of the side of his mouth*  
  
Adam and Teela: *singing* Don't you know that  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Adam: Come on, Rattlor! Sing with us!   
  
Rattlor: No!  
  
Teela: Yeah, Come on! Sing with us!  
  
Rattlor: NOOO! *goes mad and tries to escape*  
  
Adam and Teela: Don't you know that  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough   
  
Rattlor: PULL THE LEVER!! PULL THE LEVER!! RELEASE THE MONGOOSE!! RELEASE THE MONGOOSE!! THIS IS A FATE MUCH WORSE THAN DEATH!! PLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSE!!! KILL ME NOW!!!  
  
Adam and Teela: *singing* *they get up in his face* Don't you know that  
  
Rattlor: *trys to bite them, but can't* BACK!! BACK I SAY!! BACK!!!  
  
Teela: There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Rattlor: *trys to move the chair away, but can't do that either* AAAAAAH!!  
  
Adam: Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Rattlor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *bursts out crying hysterically*  
  
Adam and Teela: Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you 


End file.
